Motor Cross Mystery
by EmosWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: Fang and Max meet at a local motor cross race and instantly become friends. What will happen when someone messes with Max's bike and causes her to get injured? What will fang do to avenge her? What are you reading all of these questions for? R
1. Chapter 1

A/n So yeah... this is my first story. Blah, blah. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot... one day Fang... One day!

Fang: Lovely another crazy fangirl.

Me: Uh-huh.

* * *

I revved the engine some more as I sped off into the desert. The nerve of my mom hitting my father, how DARE her! What did he ever do to her? Oh, that's right, NOTHING! By the way I'm Max the oldest and only girl in my family. There is my littlest brother Gazzy and then my twin who is younger than me Iggy. Anyway, back to my fuming.

As I sped onto the Motor Cross track I slowed down a little, the last thing I needed was to hit an unseen whoop and go out of control. I skidded to a stop on the top of a hill and threw my helmet off, remembering that I had just recently gotten it for Christmas from my dad, I ran to pick it up. I screamed at the top of my lungs, forgetting that people were around, and threw my helmet back on so that I could speed off again, this time on my way home.

"Where HAVE you BEEN?" my mom shouted. _Oh yeah because you totally care right? _"I was at the track." She glared, but said nothing. "Maxie, how was the ride?" my dad asked to ease the tension. I smiled "Oh, you know those stubborn whoops almost threw me off," he nodded. "Anyway, I have some homework to do," my mom snorted "Don't you lie Max dear; it is very unbecoming of a _lady _like yourself. Plus we know you don't start school for another month. Nice try. " I flinched and went to my room anyway.

-Oooooh Shiny-

There was a soft knock on my door "Come in," I answered. Iggy poked his head around the door "Max, don't be mad at mom she was just frustrated," I shook my head "Yeah and when is she not? Ugh I swear Iggy I will be so fucking glad when I'm eighteen and old enough to move out." He shook his head and said "only two more years," I smiled, Get Out," he shut the door.

**FPOV**

Ugh the sun is so scorching in my black helmet. I was racing on the racetrack when I heard another dirt cycle coming this way I pulled off the track and hid behind a hill. Man, this dude was going really fast if he didn't slow down he would get thrown off his bike Hence the slowing. Then out of no where he stopped and threw his helmet off. To my utter surprise, though I didn't show it, it was a chick. She screamed and crammed the helmet back on, then sped off as if she had never existed.

"Yo Emo boy! What the hell are you doing here?" I growled and turned around "Sam," he chuckled. "I saw that girl you creeper, her names Max. You don't have a chance. Trust me man." I shook my head, ever the silent type.

**MPOV **

"Umm daddy, can I please, please, please race in the race this weekend?" I jumped up and down in my chair at the dinner table. My mother sat in stony silence at the end opposite my dad. He smiled "Max you know your poor dirt cycle isn't up to that kind of hardcore shit," my face fell and my mom smiled a little "so why don't you take mine?" I did a spit take of iced tea all over Iggy and Gazzy and my mom pretty much had the same reaction. My dad just beamed "Are you for real pop? I mean, you just got your KTM 350 aren't you worried I might kill it?" He shook his head. I jumped up and did a fist pump then sat down again "Really Max, I wish you would be more girly sometimes all this racing and what not gets me worried about you. And why haven't you worn that pink sweater I bought for you, for Christmas?" I could feel my face getting hot. I flippin' HATE pink, and it's a FLIPPING sweater for god sakes. "Mom for one it's pink, and for two its like one hundred and twelve degrees outside and for three, its pink!" I tried not to shout, I really did but I just couldn't help myself. She looked hurt "Look mom at the first sign of cold I'll wear it," Oh no what had I just gotten myself into?

-Oooooh Shiny-

"Max, don't forget my box of tools." My dad said as I loaded my dirt bike in to the truck "Yeah dad," I grunted "and don't forget your chest protector," I puffed "Yeah, dad!" He kissed me on the cheek as I finally got the bike in and started my trusty truck. Remembering dad's box of tools I ran to the garage, and then sped off down the dirt road.

My phone went off "Hello?" I said into the receiver "Maxie! I heard you were going to race so Ella and I came down. The track is really dirty. Their Nachos are yummy. I see you pulling in do you see u—"I interrupted her "Nudge!" Seriously you and Ella came? Who else did you bring?" she thought for a moment "Everyone!" Great. Alright well I'm pulling in later," I bought a pit pass and parked my truck away from all of the craziness.

As I was unloading my car a very dark, loud, and obnoxious mega cab parked next to me. A guy with red hair ran up to me "Hey do you need help?" Ugh, another cocky jerk. "Nope, I'm fine, go on back to your mommy now," he smiled. "Okay well later, then." Finally, finally I got my bike unloaded. I grabbed a gas can and started filling up the gas. I heard footsteps behind me. "What?" I barked. No answer. I put the gas can down and spun around. A really hot guy with dark hair just looked at me. "Hey you, Tall one, Yeah you. Get off my property or say something." The side of his mouth quirked up but no other emotion played across his face. "Is that a new KTM 350?" He asked finally. I nodded "Uh-huh it's my dads," I said stroking the handle bars. "It's nice, I'm guessing that daddy's little girl gets to ride it today," my face heated up "You betcha and daddy's little girl is gonna kick your ass into next week Emo boy," His mouth quirked again. "I will look foreword to that day," with that he walked away.

After I Attended a riders meeting I got the times of my race and went to sit down with Nudge and whoever she brought with her.

**FPOV **

I saw her at the riders meeting and I do have to say she looked drop dead gorgeous in her riding gear, although lots of the other guys thought so too by the looks of them. I followed her to the Bleachers and sat down a couple of rows before hers with my back turned. Her loudmouth friends were whispering and I could hear every word they said "Maxie you look totally gorgeous in your outfit!" and "ZOMG is that one of the guys you will be racing with?" and blah, blah, blah. I checked the time and went to get up then turned around and said "Maxie, we should probably get lined up for our race," she growled but followed anyways. As soon as we were out of sight from her friends she cornered me "_No one_ but_ my friends _call me_ Maxie _so_ shut _your_ arrogant face _and go_ fall off your bike_," she growled darkly. I chuckled and walked away to my bike. She got on her KTM 350 and sped off to the race track.

-_After the race-_

I'm not going to go into detail but that girl fights _dirty. _She pulled her helmet off as she came across the finish line then stuck her tongue out at me.

**MPOV **

How does that arrogant prick like that? I bet just like every other jerk face out there he hates losing to a girl boo hoo. I stuck out my tongue at him as I passed. My friends were all waiting for me at my truck. As soon as I parked my bike I got avalanched with a doggie pile. "ZOMG Maxie you did amazing!" Angel squealed. "Thanks love," I patted her head with my muddy glove. "Let's get nachos to celebrate!" yelled Dylan. Her blonde head bobbing ahead of us **(A/N No it's not JP's Dylan) **"Hey Dyl, wait up!" we all shouted.

_-Meanwhile-_

A red head was bent over Max's bike. Something pinged and the red head ran away sniggering.

-_At the food court-_

"Oooooh Maxie, look it's that mystery guy invite him over!" she shouted loud enough for him to hear. He made his way over to us and sat down. "So Emo boy, what's your name?" I asked skipping politeness. "Fang." He drawled. "Oh, Fang huh, that's a weird name. I like it." He nodded. "You guys local or what?" he asked addressing the group he got a lot of "Yeahs!" and "Duhs!" He nodded again. "My rents and I just moved here. Looks like I'll be going to school with you guys." Nudge gasped. "Oh really? Is Fang rally your name, because if it is that is weird. Do you own anything with color? Why is your hair so long? Are you Emo or somemrph" I smiled sheepishly "Welcome to the Nudge Channel," we all laughed. It turns out Mr. Emo wasn't so bad. This might be the beginning of something beautiful. Paha, what a sap. Forget I ever said that. Ever.

"Max don't you and fang have a race?" I coughed. "Shit," I grabbed Fangs arm ignoring the way my hand tingled…wait! Tingled? Oh no. "See you at the starting line in five!" I said throwing on my chest protector over my head and buckling it in a flowing motion. I did the same with my helmet and gloves. Then I proceeded to start my bike and ride it to the starting line. Something felt amiss in the way it was riding but I ignored it I was ready to kick ass in this thing.

The flag boy let the green flag fall and I was off before everyone. As I went over the first tabletop the engine gave out and I dropped like a rock. Somehow the bike landed on top of me and the air in my body whooshed out. I felt a crack and blacked out.

**FPOV**

She _grabbed _my arm and the sparks that flew up my arm gave me goose bumps. I couldn't think about that now though because the flagger dropped the flag I sped off but not before Max did. I followed close behind her around the first turn across the whoops then at the first tabletop something went wrong she dropped and fell under the bike I skidded to a stop and pulled her off the track. I ripped her chest protector off after her helmet and listened to her heart. There was a heart beat, but it was faint. I crashed my mouth onto hers and did CPR. The paramedics ripped me off of her and I watched her carried off on a gurney. I got her bike and mine and took them to my truck abandoning the race.

What happened to Max? A new bike would not just quit like that. Someone did this and I was going to find out who did it if it killed me.

* * *

So how did you like it? Review and tell me. Por favor. Yay Christmas Break!

Review!

Heart

WingedWonderland


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/n I know, I know the first chapter sucked. . . Big ones. I am sorry about that; I was just so darn exited to post it. See I am a blonde so I will get an idea and have to write it down all fast and crazy like because if I don't I will lose it. I am super sorry again :l I will try to be better at that and take it slower.)**

What happened to Max? A new bike would not just quit like that. Someone did this and I was going to find out who did it if it killed me.

That is what my brain thought at first, because she was a girl. Then I began to re- think my statement. _Way to early Fang! Chill your jets and be friends first. People get hurt when you jump into things like this. It can't happen again, do you remember what happened last time… Oh no, here comes a flashback._

_^v^Flashback^v^_

_A younger Fang stood at a vacant bus stop waiting for __**her **__His eternal love Cheyenne. An hour passed by before the younger Fang began to worry. He pulled out his phone and pressed her speed dial. It rang five times before a male voice answered "Hullo?" I blinked "Err, hello. Is Cheyenne there? This is Fang." The guy coughed. "Hold on," I tapped my foot. "Hello?" I felt a rush of relief as she answered the phone. "Hey Babe, its Fang." She laughed maliciously. "You are an Idiot you know? A guy just answered my phone and you're not going to worry? For a Year out of the two years we have been dating I have been __**cheating on you**__!" She began to laugh again. "W-What?" I stuttered. "Didn't you hear me the first time you fag? Seriously, sometimes I wonder." I growled. "You whore! What the fuck is your problem? What did I ever do to you? I can tell you I've never cheated on you that's for damn sure. So you can go sit on it and rotate you bitch." I hung up the phone and threw it across the road._

_^v^ End Flashback^v^_

I did not want to get cheated on again.

_**MPOV**_

I Blinked groggily and had to shield my eyes because there was an obnoxious light. I silently cursed the light and turned my head. My dad was slumped over the chair sleeping. _What's new?_ I thought then laughed. Where is my mom I wondered? As if on cue she walked in, and saw that I was up "Maxie your up. Your father and I were so worried about you." I rolled my eyes then looked down at my tattoo. My tattoo was musical notes placed strategically around my arm in a whimsical way. I love it.

I was being wheeled away in a wheelchair my damn right leg was broken all the way to my hip. " Mom did you bring my phone?" I asked. She nodded and passed it to me. I decided I would text Nudge. (A/n Max _Italic_ Nudge **Bold**)

_Hi Nudge I'm outta the hospital. Whens the next race?_  
I wasn't much of a texter.

**2 nite at 6 ru gonna come**

I laughed at her ridiculous language.

_I wanna. Will you come too? While you're at it invite Ella Angel and Dylan._

I didn't bother waiting for a reply.My parents wheeled me into my bedroom then handed me some crutches. My mom says "Be careful going to that race your dad and I are going on a date. We knew you were going to go anyway." I laughed at my mom's attitude. " Oh before you go mom can you help me into some of dad's jeans?" I had to wear those because my normal skinny jeans wouldn't fit over my full leg cast. Luckily they were black. "Thanks mom," I say hugging her as she left. The door shut in my face. I sighed and hobbled to the kitchen. My pocket vibrated.

**Want me 2 come pick u up.**

_Please, my parents all but booked it out the door as soon as we got here._

**K**

I laughed and got the milk carton out of the fridge but as soon as I was going to take a swig a figure appeared in the shadows. I squealed and hobbled quickly over to Iggy. "Trying to chew gum and walk at the same time huh Max?" I whack his arm playfully. "I'm glad you're here twinnie!" I called as I made my way down the hall. I put on a red tank top and a black fitted v- neck t-shirt. Nudge called and I hobbled out to her Mazda Miata with as much dignity as I could muster.

"Gee, Max Goth much? I thought I taught you better." I grinned cheekily at her and said "Old habits die hard Hun," Angel , Ella, and Dylan giggled. Nudge mumbled something about being high on valium. I just laughed. We parked and made our way to the rickety wooden bleachers that give you painful slivers in your backside if you weren't careful. "Oh Max look, it's that one boy from last race. Speaking of him where is your bike? Last time I saw it he had it, and Ohmahgawd here he comes," she became quiet as he sauntered up " So… Your better?" I shrugged. "More or less that valium kills me though," he nodded " Got your bike in my truck," What a man of many words. "Okay after the race we will meet you at the gate and you can follow us to my house because Nudges Miata…" I trailed off because I stared into his eyes for too long.

After seeing Tall-Dark-And-Handsome win the race he met us at the gate. Instead of dropping all the girls off at home where they belong Nudge took them to my house. "So this is it," I said looking up because he was still in his truck looking at my house with awe… No not the house all the trucks, motorcycles, quads, snowmobiles, and go karts. Yeah my pop was a freak for shizzy. "So umm I guess I'll get my bike… No I won't. I can't," He looked at me, his face was impassive but his eyes mocked me. He got the bike out and huffed, then he dug in his pocket and passed me a piece of paper ripped from a notebook. It had a number on it. I blushed crimson "Hey… do you want to stay for dinner, everyone is going to?" He blinked. "Sure," I smiled "Okay,"

We ended up going to the basement and playing black ops on the Wii, until Nudge and Ella started complaining. Then I watched them play Just Dance with Fang. In no time we were laughing so hard we started to cry. My mom called us up to the dining room for tacos. I. Love. Tacos.

"Mmmmm mom these tacos are heaven," I chomped hungrily on them not caring what Fang thought. "Gee Max save some for Cambodia," Ella laughed.

After dinner Fang gave everyone a ride home, he passed me and whispered in my ear "Text me," I shivered and went to my room, grabbing my phone I looked at my contacts_ Fang_ I smiled and texted him

(Again Max _ITALICS _Fang UNDERLINED)

_Oh, hey. Thanks for giving some of my losers a ride home._

No problem  Dylan talks so much, lol

_Yea, one of the chatterbox extraordinaires . So?_

How about 20 questions?

_Yeah, okay._

Me first…Um, Favorite color?

I smiled my favorite color has always been red.

_Red. Yours? No let me guess. Black.;)_

Thank you captain obvious, but no it's white.

I smiled, white, cute.

_My turn? Um, music?_

Anything that sounds good, hbu?

_Everything except country and jazz, you might as well stab me in both my ears. ;)_

Fave Animal? Mine is a Falcon.

_Mine is a White tiger. Any Siblings?_

…Yeah, a sister and three brothers, but they're all in college. Hbu?

_I have a twin brother and a younger sister and brother._

Ahh Epic. My turn? Play any musical instruments?

I smiled, of course I did.

_Yee, I play the guitar, cello ,violin, saxophone , flute, drums, and piano._

Wow, that's a lot. I play the guitar and sing but if you tell anyone you will die. Got it?

I laughed and texted.

_Sure, sure. Anyway, imma hit the sack. Night, night._

Lol night.

**(A/n This is kind of a filler chappie. Also there is a lot of texting and I'm probably going to get flamed for that, and it probably jumps around a lot too so sue me. Anyway, I hope it wasn't painful to read if it was, do me a favor and don't send me your doctor's bill, I probably couldn't afford it anyway.)**

**R & R PLEASE?**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/n Oh, hey you, you lovely readers, you. Have I mentioned that I love you guys? No? Well I just did. Anyway, here is a new chapter. I am going to try not to text so much. Sorry.) **

I woke up and stretched. Today I am going to have to fix my bike. Lovely. I didn't even bother to change out of my pajamas; I just hobbled to the garage door. I opened the door and screamed. Fang was there bent over my bike with tools scattered all over the place. He straightened up and blew a piece of fringe out of his eyes, but it flopped right back so he pushed it away smearing a line of grease over his forehead. I laughed and pointed saying,"What the hell are you doing here?" he rolled his eyes and gestured to my bike. So that's how he is going to play it, dark and silent. I shut the door to the garage leaving him to his work and wandered to the kitchen. Iggy was there cooking bacon.

"Hey, twinnie. Do you ever brush your hair?" he asked, I glared at him. "No of course not I just love to look like my brother." He laughed at me and tossed me a warm piece of bacon, and then I walked to the bathroom to wash my hair.

When I was done with that I hobbled into my room and grabbed my phone

(Max regular Nudge _Italics)_

Come get me! Mr. Dark-and-mysterious is at my house!

_Nope sorry. Dyl and I set this up now go in2 the garage nd sit w/ Fang. _

Ii didn't bother texting back I just slammed my phone on my bed and turned on my radio to my favorite song.

_I've got the gift of one liners  
And you've got the curse of curves  
And with this gift I compose words  
And the question that comes forward  
Are you perspiring from the irony  
Or sweating to these lyrics  
And this just in  
You're a dead fit  
But my wit won't allow it  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
_

_The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
_

_I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structure screams  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse of curves  
So with the combination of my gift with one liners  
And my way  
My way with words  
_

_It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped  
And you're on the gossip team  
You're making something out of nothing  
And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed_

_The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes_

_I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structure screams (I want someone)  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_We All have teeth that can bite underneath  
To where the reality grows  
Yeah, that's where mine go  
that's where mine go  
We all have teeth that can bite underneath  
To where the reality grows  
Yeah that's where mine go  
Where the reality grows:  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win  
Her bone structure screams (I want someone)  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
With skin you'll win_

At the end of the song I caught myself singing into my hairbrush at the top of my lungs. All I could think was '_zomg I hope Fang didn't hear that… Wait, zomg… what's that about? Wow.' _I put down my hairbrush and sighed. I am such a weirdo.

After singing into my hairbrush and all that weirdness I limped into the kitchen and almost had another heart attack. Fang was again bent over so I was indeed staring at his ass, but this time it was into MY fridge eating MY cookie dough. I growled with rage and snatched it away saying "It's MY Precious! Right Precious? Yes, yes he is an evil boy. I'm sorry, sorry you had to endure such torture!"

"Max you're talking to cookies again," Angel muttered walking in and bumping fists with Fang. What is this? Why is everyone tight with him, but me? "Anyway," I muttered giving Fang the eye," everything is MINE in this kitchen. You no touch." Then I kicked him out and got some juice. He leaned around the wall and said smirking "My dear Maxie…" My heart fluttered "I do, as it happens, have dirt on you." With that he walked out and slammed the front door. I was speechless.

"So anyway Max, you knew he was there and you still did that. I mean that's totally embarrassing!" Nudge reprimanded me. "I know, I know," I muttered. We were sitting at the food court in the mall, and I was chowing down on some Chinese food. It was amazing. Speaking of tall dark and handsome he was headed this way with a slutty redhead on his arm named Lissa. He mimicked me silently and strode by. When I get my cast off in a week I'm going to beat him senseless.

*Boring, uneventful week later*

I still limped slightly but the cast was off. Beating Fang senseless was going to have to wait… for a few days. I stretched and picked up my PS3 controller and began to play Call of Duty Black Ops. "Die you bastards die!" I mumbled to myself. There was a knock on my door and Nudge Ella Angel and Dylan came in, all carrying food of some sort "Really Max, bastards? Honestly clean up your potty mouth." Angel scolded me "Hey, hey, hey… I flush the toilet every now and then!" **(a/n my best friend actually said this! Bahaha!) **They just smiled at me and shook their heads. "So what are we doing tonight?" I asked switching off my PS3. They looked at me evilly "At midnight we are sneaking out and meeting up with the guys at the park." Said Dylan. I groaned "who?" another evil grin. "Ari, Iggy, and Fang!" Nudge squealed practically unable to contain her glee. I counted the people Ari… Dylan, Iggy… Nudge, Fang…. Oh hells no! "You guys are trying to set me up with Fang! It's not going to work, I can't be slutty like Lissa!" I shouted quietly. Dylan sniffed. "He doesn't like me like that…" Does he? Why would he fix my bike? He knows I can do it.

I winced, one of those crazy migraines I get when I am thinking about boys came on like a bag 'o bricks. The girls apologized but I waved them off and got in bed, falling into a restless sleep.

**FPOV**

Why I am meeting Max and the girls at midnight, I don't know. For some reason I have a crazy impulse to protect her. I feel like I may have known her in a past life… Nah! Ha-ha just kidding. I just wanted to grill Sam for screwing with her bike, just because he is a power hungry mongrel. I was serious about feeling an unspeakable urge to protect her, though. It's weird. I turned off my light and fell asleep until I was supposed to meet the girls.

Fuck its cold outside. I puffed shivering. The only reason I was showing weakness was because nobody was here yet. Then I heard it, a giggle and some shushing then Max coming out from behind a tall shrub. Her cheeks were red. "Oh, hey Fang. It's cold huh?" I gave her my famous 'duh' look and she laughed. "Anyway, 'tpunchme." The next thing I know she is kissing me on the cheek and I resist the urge to punch her, just for her sake its, not… like I felt… anything? Why was my cheek tingling? I stalked off without a word to find Sam.

**MPOV**

"I t-t-told you idiots!" I stuttered resisting the urge to burst into tears, and shivering. They all looked sheepishly back at me. "B-b-b-but M-Max I could have sworn I saw a s-s-spark in his eyes!" Nudge rebelled shivering also. I shook my head and sat on the cold grass waiting for the guys to show up.

And guess FLIPPIN' what? They didn't show up. The girls and I drove back to my house. "I-" I started to say but Nudge interrupted me "Shut up, and go to bed Max," I rolled and closed my eyes again falling into a restless sleep.

**(a/n yeah yeah! Short and stupid, so sue me! Ha-ha just kidding! I Corazon you readers you! Please, please, please, please, please REVIEW! )**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/n I am freaking MAD at JP! I just finished ANGEL and I practically threw it through a wall! Grrr Fangles will die and so will Dylan! I dub Iggy my new favorite!)**

_His dark eyes stared at me with the blankness that always resides there. I laughed and ran my fingers through his thick dark hair his eyes bored into me as he said "Max get your lazy ass up it is the first day of school! Wake up!"_

I rolled over "Nudge I'm going to get you! I was having an amazing dream!" I growled at her. "Sorry Max," I got up and got in the shower.

~An hour and a half later~

Nudge fluffed my flat hair a little and finished putting on my eyeliner with a flourish "Done!" She huffed.

We got into her Miata and drove to school parking in our usual spot away from all the seniors. "Oh look there is Fangles!" I blinked several times and said _"Saywhutnow…?"_ she smiled and repeated "Fangles." I shook my head and got out of the car, waving at the gang. They ran over and told us that orientation would start in ten minutes. Poor Fang, in our school the new kids introduce themselves in front of everyone at orientation. Then again that's what he deserved leaving me hanging like that.

We walked on to the grass in front of the school and there was Fang strumming a tune on his black guitar that sounded an awful lot like Curse of Curves. "Oh, hey." He grunted stopping instantly. Suspicious, I think so "Fangles!" Nudge squealed hugging him around the waist. Just then the bell rang. We all practically ran to the gym laughing as we left Fang behind.

**(A/n Aghhh I cannot do this! Fang pissed me off to much! –Breaths heavily for a moment-. I suppose I can try my hardest..) **

We were sitting in the sophomore section as usual but when Fang came to sit by us he looked at the sign over the bleachers and his brows furrowed "Oh, no" I said. Not a junior he _can't_ be! He looked at the junior sign over the bleachers and sulked over there. Oh _hell to the no_ One of the juniors, Lissa, who I have absolutely hated since the third grade, pushed her boobs out and flirted with Fang. He said something and she frowned and glared at me. He said something about me then.

"Hello students, this is going to be a wonderful year, as always. We have two new students this year, Nicholas Hanesworth **(A/n he is rich but hush because nobody knows.) **and Dillon Lawley, if those two will come down please." said the principal. Fang sauntered up to the mic with this Dillon character. He motioned for Dillon to go to first "Hey, I'm Dillon. I moved here from New York." The girls swooned. He sauntered back to the juniors. Fang flipped fringe out of his eyes and stepped up to the mic "The name is Fang. I'm a junior, but I wish I wasn't. For the rest of the information…" he stopped and started to talk in a robotic voice"… Insert fifty cents." He walked off. My group burst into cheers and laughing, we didn't care that everyone was staring. The principle huffed up to the mic "Max and crew, if you would please be quiet I will continue. First, the seniors will get their classes, then the juniors, sophomores, freshman and so on… So seniors!" They cheered and went to the tables set across from the bleachers.

"So anyway," Dylan said. "Max we all were surprised when we found out Nicholas is a junior. I feel for you sister…" I shoved her "Shut up, it's not nice to tease me." And she put her hand up in surrender. I heard a cough behind me and turned "Oh hi Fang, I didn't know you were a junior." I said. He smiled and shrugged sitting next to me and bumping my shoulder. I heard a strangled cry, it was Lissa. I turned and waved then shot her the bird. "So that song you were playing Fangles sounded a lot like Curse of Curves was it?" he nodded, came close to my ear and whispered "Payment for that kiss on Sunday…" I fell backward off the bleachers then got up saying "Ummm, Nothing?" My crew laughed.

After all of the sophomores got their schedules the 'Max crew' met up by the doors and exchanged schedules to see who had the same classes.

It turns out I had all my classes with everyone. Even with the block schedule **(A/n anybody else out there have a block schedule at their school?)** it goes like this:

Even | Odd

Computers | Spanish  
Math | Biology  
world Hist. | English  
Art | Home Ec.

I smiled at everyone, saying "Oh look every class together… As always!" and we hugged and sat back down on the bleachers in no hurry to get to class. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was that Dillon guy "Hey, your Max right? I heard that you race motor cross, are you any good?" I laughed and jabbed him in the chest, but before I could say anything Fang said "She could kick your ass into next week without even trying." Dillon smirked and said "Really now? I challenge you to a race Max. Whoever wins the other has to do the winners homework right for a semester." _Oh good he is digging himself a hole so I don't have to… He looks like an Abercrombie & Fitch model _ "Your on Abercrombie. Time and place?" He tapped his chin and said "Racetrack today, at five. Bring you're A-game." I laughed "Yeah okay as long as you bring a paper and pencil!" He slammed the gym doors as he walked out. I turned on Fang "WTF, man? Ignore me then tell some total stranger I'm a boss? Weirdo." With those parting words my posse and I ran to our first class.

**Odd day track**

~Spanish~

"Ugh can this teacher get any more stupid?" Whispered Nudge in my ear. "Silencio!" snapped the teacher. _Blah blah… I wonder what Fang is up to…_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts. At that moment he walked in whispered to the teacher and she called me over saying that the principal called me for… yeah I stopped listening. I followed Fang out into the hallway and was surprised when he pulled me into a side hallway and crashed his lips to mine. For a moment I was taken aback but I quickly recovered and returned his kiss. In my head there was a strange image of fang… but it wasn't Fang this one had wings. Then Nudge, my twin siblings Angel and Gazzy, and even Iggy were there and they all had wings it was strange… We broke away panting quietly "What. The. Fuck?" I panted out. He smiled and said "Had to get to you before Abercrombie did… I like you Max, a lot. Ever since the first day…" He didn't even need to say more because before I knew it we were kissing uncontrollably again. We parted again I asked "So does this mean we are together?" he looked down at his shoes blushing, but trying to make it seem like he wasn't "If-if you want to…" _Damn his stutter is sexy! _ "Of course." I said. He chuckled and I walked back to class. Nudge looked at me and whispered quietly "Damn he did you good, son!" I whacked her and smiled sweetly. Then she started to sing the dreaded Bieber "_Are we an item? La-la-la-la…" _ I laughed again and the bell rang. Time for Bio…

~Biology~

Talking, blah, blah working, blah, thinking about Fang, mmm, blah, the usual.

~English~

Talking, blah, blah working, blah. Class with Fang… Making googley eyes at Fang, blah.

~Home ec~

Learning, sewing, Fang, pricking self with needle (No, no Maxie!), blah.

3:00

Yeshhhh! School is over! I got a ride home from Fang in his truck and he kissed me on the cheek when I left which made me feel as high as a kite until five 'o' clock rolled around. I got my riding gear on and rode over to the track.

"Hey Abercrombie! Ready to lose?" I asked him waving to my friends and Fang off the course. "Bring it!" He shouted putting his helmet on. I followed and Angel came out with a green hankie and dropped it signaling for us to go. Soon Dillon was left in the dust. I crossed the finish line and cheered looks like no homework for a semester for me! Finally Dillon crossed the finish line. I stuck my tounge out at him and shouted "Nice ass kicking huh? Mad skills, sucker! Looks like you will be doing my homework for a semester!" He dropped his head and laughed. "Chill Max I just had to see if my cousin Sam was right about you kicking ass." I gasped "Sam is your cousin?" He nodded and I thought to myself _Well Abercrombie definitely doesn't get his looks from that side of the family!_

It turns out that first days of school don't actually suck that bad…

**(A/n short? Yeah, yeah! Bahaha Fangles is a horny S.O.B! No not really. I hope you enjoyed it! R&R por favor? Naww Fang is so still my favorite even though he totally stabbed Max in the wings… Anyway…)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/n Okay so first things first, no this isn't a chapter. Second things second, it isn't going to ramble on and on for days, and finally I just want you guys to read this little paragraph and tell me whether you like it or not. It was a dream of mine a couple of weeks ago so yeah…) **_

Blue and white…

It doesn't exist anymore except for one place in the ocean. For some reason, that place in the ocean has not been touched by human stupidity… It is here where you will stay for the rest of your life.

I lurched out of sleeping just in time to catch myself being shoved into the clear blue and white ocean. There was another person with me, but I couldn't see who it was. A wave crashed over me and a minute later a resurfaced coughing. I paddled towards the shore and soon washed up on the beach. I took a shaky breath then blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/n Wow, I am really inconsistent. Yesterday was my schools prom, it was really fun. Wanna know why? Of course you do. It was fun because I totally showed up my man stealing bitch of an ex-best friend. The look that she gave me when I walked in was priceless :[]. I felt like a show stoppa, son! Ha-ha anyway, story time kiddies.)

_Friday! Finally!_ I groaned in my mind, I was sitting in eighth period art getting ready to chop Nudges lips off when Fang looked over at me. He looked at me as if saying "What's the matter?" I pointedly stared at Nudge and Fang laughed. "Get over it," He said propping a folder up so I couldn't see what he was drawing. I shrugged it off and turned my head to the left to listen in to the popular tables' conversation.

"And I was all Ohmagawd Karen that dress is so pretty! But it really wasn't, at all." said Lissa. **Bitch **I thought "Oh my god, Lissa! You didn't? Ha-ha Karen is so ugly!" squealed Brigid. I flipped around in my chair and snapped "Excuse me! You bitches have no room to talk! I saw Karen's dress and it was gorgeous! Just because you stupid redheads love dressing like cum guzzling sluts doesn't give you a right to bitch about the way someone else dresses!" By the time I was done the whole class was silent, and the red wonders face matched to color of their hair… tomato red.

The teacher's eyebrows rose "Mackenzie Martinez to go the office NOW!" he screamed. I gathered my stuff and was about to walk out the door when Fang shot up. "Yes Mr. Ride?" he laughed "Did you have something to say?" Fang grabbed his backpack and leather jacket and said "Yeah. Suck my balls Mr. Garrison." The teacher sputtered and Fang and I walked out the door toward the office laughing the entire way there.

In the end Fang and I got suspended, but it was just an early spring break treat. Neither mine nor Fang's parents got mad. In fact they applauded us.

I squeezed Fang's hand as both of our fatherly parental units burst into uncontrollable laughter, while both of our mothers' faces were pinched and angry. My dad asked me "Where did you hear cum guzzling slut from?" My mother spoke up "Hun! I bet it was from that Dillon fellow. He strikes me as a bad-ass wanna be." Fangs parents just stayed silent listening to my parents rant. I gave him a look and pulled him upstairs to my room. Then I shut the door with my hip saying "Hell, my 'rents are never going to shut up so I figured I could bring you to 'my cave'" His mouth quirked up. "Nice," he grunted. He opened my closet and just barely dodged the waterfall of clothes and shoes. "Umm, yeah," I laughed shoving them back in. Then we began kissing lightly.

We pulled apart panting slightly, I felt like the most absolutely lucky girl in the entire world! My stereo randomly turned on so I pushed Fang away from me so I could reach back and turn it off. He gave me Bambi eyes that I barely resisted. I smiled at him then sprang up running from the room in an exited frenzy. I had just remembered my new skateboard that dad bought me.

"Fangles lets go to the skate park!" I laughed and ran down to the garage. We grabbed my skate boards and were off. As I was riding Fang came running next to me. He caught me just in time to stop me from biffing it over a huge pot hole "Um, babe, I think you should stick to walking for a while. Hopefully every time this happens I'll be there to catch you…" (A/n Aweehh! God, I'm so romantically deprived…) His face reddened at his comment and I laughed. "Also, babe, I was wondering if you'd like to go to prom…?" I squealed and said "Of course I'll go to prom with you love... If you take me to the race in Moundhouse next weekend!" his face brightened. "YEAH!" I snuggled in closer, just for good measure.

_-Next Friday-_

My Phone rang, and I answered "Hello?" Fang answered on the other line saying "You ready?" I hefted my duffel bag off my bed and lugged it downstairs, saying "For sure… stoked!" He laughed then hung up.

I waved goodbye to my parents as we pulled away in Fang's truck. We got to the race just in time. Fang paid for the pit passes and we drove in. I saw Sam and Lissa and instantly wanted to puke. Fangles put my bracelet on then kissed my wrist. We got out and unloaded his bike, heavy damn thing I must say.

I was situated on the bleachers by myself watching my honey kick ass at his race, when I felt a chill I looked behind me and there was Nudge, Dylan, and Angel glaring at me. "Why didn't you tell us you'd be here? Don't ask why we are because Dyl's Boy toy is racing. Angel and I thought you DIED! Are you going to prom with Fangles, 'cuz rumor is you-" Dylan slammed her hand over Nudges mouth "Ahh, well sit down then you losers!" I mumbled into my blanket.

Fang won of course. He is just amazing like that ha-ha. My mom called me and told me that I could stay in town so that I could get a dress for prom, but on one condition. That Fang and I stay in different hotel rooms. So here I am lying in a hotel room with Nudge talking at me about dresses and blah, blah, blah. "Max! With your hair color and eye color a red dress would be ravishing!" Dylan shouted, Nudge followed with "NO Dylan! Max, pink would suit you best!" I shivered and said "HELL FUCK NO! I hate pink. I would rather die..." Angel looked at all of us and said calmly "No, Max, Fang is thinking Purple." I thanked her in my head and said "Thanks Angel baby."

_- Saturday A.M. –_

"Angel, I swear to God if you throw another pink dress over this door, so HELP me I WILL KILL YOU!" I shouted. Though, it didn't have as much affect as usual, because my voice was muffled by about six hundred layers of Toole. This dress shopping had not been going well, at all. I was sweaty and tired and hungry.

(Max: regular Fang: _Italic_)

Babe! Save me! And while you're at it feed me! Please!

_What store sweetheart? _

Freaking Charlotte Russe! Gag me with a metal spoon!

_Be there in .5_

3

_3 u 2_

I squealed and threw my shirt back on, then my shoes. "The cavalry has arrived, you sissy!" shouted Dylan. Flying out of the stuffy dressing room I slammed into his arms. "Jesus Max! What have you been eating? Rocks?" my love asked breathlessly. "You know it! 'Cuz none of these HOES feed me!" He laughed and said "Lets getcha some lunch then, darling fat ass!" I slapped him.

I don't mean to sound full of myself, and I usually don't, but I think when every girl and every guy you passed in the mall was staring at you and your boyfriend that is grounds for tooting your own horn. I'm just saying.

Finally, oh, finally, we made it to the food court. "So darling fat ass, what are you eating today?" I growled playfully at his rude, but endearing name for me. "I will have a burger, and a banana, Strawberry shake from Orange Julius, and I am paying!" I shouted. We raced to the line in an understanding that whoever got there first was paying. Fang won, but I hate it when he pays for my crap when I am perfectly and amazingly able to afford it. He made our order and I found the only table that was open in the entire fucking court next to a group of teenagers from our school.

"Hey Max, here with your mommy?" One of the jock guys asked. "Oh, for sure I love shopping with your Dad's credit card too!" I knew that was going to get me in trouble but I could care less. He growled and stood up. **Come at me bro.** I thought to myself.

At that moment my gloriously sexy boyfriend decided to show up. "Problem dude?" he asked nonchalantly. "Naw man, not at all" Leatherman said. "Good, enjoy your, uh, pretzel." Fang answered back. He then turned to me "Okay now what really happened Max?" I laughed, and then told him about our rather rude conversation. Soon both of us were laughing. I nommed on my burger, and slurped loudly on my Julius. Soon I was groaning from being so full.

"Okay babe, it's been like forty-five minutes since we saw your crazies. It's quiet, too quiet. Let us beat a hasty retreat to the nearest dress shop and get cha a dress, yeah?" he said. I nodded and off we were.

We went to Macy's first, and fang even helped me pick out dresses! "Alright love, am going to try these stupid dresses on, I'll be right back," I said smooching him on the check. I had five dresses in my inventory. First, a red dress that was really low cut in the back and hung off the shoulders in the front, didn't fit in the chest area, of course. Next was a blue one that was floor length with diamonds decorating the bust, didn't fit either, of course. I didn't even try on the black one because it was just too showy, and I ain't about that life, y'know, I like to cover the bases. Lastly was the purple one that Fang chose for me, it was short, but not like, "Here let me bend over and show you my crotch" short. The front was really droopy, but it was a nice droop. The back was down low enough to where you could see my back behind my hair, not too far though. "Fang!" I shouted out the door. "Yo?!" He shouted back. "Are you outside the door?" duh Max, dumbass. "Yes. Did you find the one?" I smiled "Ten- four general." With that I stepped out. His jaw hit the floor. "Damn, that is for sure the one. Next stop check out counter." I laughed again and pecked him on the check and trotted back to the dressing room. In no seconds flat I was at the checkout counter. That time I won the 'Pay race'. Point for me!

"Dude, Fang, where in the Sam Hell are we going? I asked as he led me around blindly. "You'll see," he chuckled.

We were outside Spencer's a place where they allegedly sold lingerie, bongs, and stuff of the like. "C'mon Babe, That dress isn't complete without… LINGERIE!" he held up a black piece of clothing, if you could even call it that, and demanded that I buy it or he will. I chose the latter and waited outside the store, mortified. Fang came out minutes later with pink cheeks… "Ugh, I cannot believe you want me to wear THAT!" I pointed disdainfully at the Spencer's bag. He chuckled throwing his arm around my waist. "You know it's been like two hours since I've seen the girls, I guess I will have to text them" I muttered.

(Max: Regular Nudge: **bold**)

Dude Nudge, where you be? Slut!

**Bitch I could've asked you the same damn question!**

Sorry! Fang took me dress shopping. I found the one, where you at?

**Running towards the person standing outside the Spencer's store! He bought you lingerie! You're so wearing it!**

Yeah, yeah. See ya

"Hoe bag! Nice to see you after two damn hours! Dyl and Ange left me, because they had to head home, that means I have to catch a ride with you and Fangles, speaking of, how are you sir? I am amazingly annoyed at your little pumpkin. Show me the dress before I go crazy!" I laughed and pulled it out. For once she was completely speechless. "What shoes?" she said coming out of her coma. "Actually I was thinking by black on black high top converse…" I mumbled not wanting her to freak out, Lucky me, that she chose today not to argue.

"Okay Max and Nudge, we have one more stop to make before we can head home. Are you ladies okay with being home late?" he asked as we got into his extra cab, long bed Ford. "Nope, no argument Fangles," I answered for both Nudge and I. We pulled up outside a tattoo shop. "Oh hell Fang Now your bad boy persona will definitely be amplified by a tattoo!" He chuckled at me and got out, running around to open the door for Nudge and me. He was being polite… too polite.

We walked timidly into the parlor and were me by the sound of buzzing needles and forced, and pained small talk. "Ayo Reggie, I'm here!" Fang shouted at the secretary, a massive black man typing away on a computer. "Aye Nick, was sup? You here for a consultatio—jus' playin', you here for some body art!" he joked back to Fang. In no time flat my honey was laying in a dentist looking chair with his shirt off. As I clearly checked out his body I noticed that he already had many tattoos. Musical notes up his left arm, tribal tattoos on his right and black raven wings on his shoulder blades with a name in between them. I would have to ask him about that later.

"Alright Nick, what are you getting this time little bro? I have got to stop being an enabler to your addiction!" the man tattooing Fang said. "Okay, it might offend you a little but, you know the back story as to why I am getting it. I want an "Above the Influence" arrow on the inside of my forearm, can you do that for me?" he asked the artist in a reverent voice. "Sure dude,"

I had been being quiet for the whole time, but as I glanced fleetingly over at nudge I knew she was about to explode. "Fang, we have a lot to talk about after this, but Motor mouth over here is about to explode, we're going for a walk. Call me when you are done," he nodded, and Nudge and I left.

Once out the doors nudge exploded "Damn girl I didn't know your boyfriend was so ripped and sexy, I didn't know he had tattoos either, or a brother. I saw that name in the middle of his wings it was "Alesana" who was that? Also how were you not being squeamish? You were staring right at the needle every time it went into his skin! I thought you were afraid of needles! I am starving!" she finished her rant, and all I could feel was numbness in my heart. Had I really not known _that much _about my boyfriend? What a terrible girlfriend I am! I burst into tears right then and there. "Nudge! What am I going to do? I know nothing about him and we have been going out for six months now! What the hell?!" I shouted attracting stares from passers-by. "Bitch," she said. "Shut the hell up, seriously? You'll fucking ask him and grow the shit up," I was taken aback by her harsh words, but I did see the truth in them.

"Max, we have a lot to talk about, but I am done and I thought you would like to see my tattoos in a different light…" Fang said quietly over the phone after a silent and painful two hour long ride home. "Sure Fang. I just can't believe I hardly know much about you and we have been going out for six whole months!" I shouted quietly back to him. "Okay well I'm coming over then, Is your window open?" "Yep, as always,"

I decided to pass the time waiting for Fang by tidying up my basically spotless room. My parents hadn't seen the lingerie yet and I was planning on them never seeing it either. After prom, I was totally going to burn it. I made my bed and took the laundry to our nifty laundry chute. Basically it is a hole in the upstairs drywall, with a cabinet to hide it, which is directly above the laundry room. I dropped the contents of my basket down and went back into my room. Fang was there lounging on my bed.

"Hey," was all he said. I was suddenly infuriated. "Hey? So like, explain EVERYTHING, starting with your life story." I demanded.

"My family was never very close. I had two older brothers that I only saw for an hour on Christmas, because they lived with my 'Dad'. My 'Dad' was my mom's second marriage so he was really only my step dad, but he was the only dad I ever had. Both of my brothers looked like my step dad. With blonde hair and blue eyes, so when she became pregnant with me, of course my step dad was excited, but when I grew up looking like an Emo kid with dark hair and eyes, he suspected my mother of cheating. She had told him that she had gotten drunk one night with her posse of pieces of shit, and had gotten pregnant with me. As soon as my step father found out, he left her, and in turn left me with a piece of shit mother. She was never around, never came to parent teacher conferences, holiday concerts, or even my birthday. I grew up hungry Max. My step dad, Markel had tried a custody battle with my mom once he found out my living conditions. Obviously he lost. Once I turned fourteen I found myself a job and was able to save enough to pay for the electricity and water bills every week. Not enough to curb my mom's appetite for alcohol and abuse. Once she came home completely smashed and punched me in the face for no reason. She went straight to bed that night. As weeks went by I noticed that she had been getting kind of fat, when I woke up that next morning to her puking, I knew, she was pregnant. Again. This time I knew who the dad was, bastard. Nine months later Alesana was born, I named her. I fed her. I rocked her to sleep. I protected her from that ass, every night of her life. When she turned four I was about 12 and I joined a band. So I was gone almost every day. Of course I took her with me, but one day my mom wouldn't let me, she told me something about, taking her to piano lessons. I came home that night to my mom hunched over a figure on the sofa and a small figure in a pool of blood. I remember the exact words that bitch said to me that night "Useless piece of trash, get me a beer and call 911, then attend to _that._" Then she gestured to the figure. I walked to the phone and called 911, then walked to the body on the ground. It was Alesana, dead, with a bull… bullet wound in her h-head," at that point fang broke into tears. I jogged to him and hugged him with all my might. "Fang'," I began "I understand now, it was hard to talk about it, you so do not have to continue, if you don't want to," he shook his head "It will be hard for me but I can do it. I need to,"

"When the ambulance got there they pronounced Alesana dead. At this point I fainted, and then woke up in a jail cell. Of course, they assumed that I did it. It's always the troubled older brother, not the scum sucking father. I served for six years. During my time at the penitentiary I built up my strength. When I got out I got her name tattooed between wings, I later colored them in with black, because of her tragic life. Two months later, music brought me out of my bitter depression so that is what the musical sleeve is for. A month after that I got the tribal tattoo, and now the above the influence tattoo, because since Ales died I have not been to a party or smoked, or anything. I've risen above because of her. She was and is my rock." He finished, with a single bitter tear running down his cheek. I kissed it away.

"Fang, how long has it been since you've seen your mom, or Ales' grave?" I asked. "I haven't seen my mom since I blacked out at the accident, and I've never been to her grave," I smiled sadly "Well Fang, I think its about time that you visit your sister," I laid my head down on his lap, and let one single tear run down my face. The fact that he had opened up so much to me touched my heart in ways I couldn't even begin to understand. Just before I fell asleep I heard Fang whisper "And I believe its time for you to divulge your story my strong princess."

(A/N HAHAHAHAHAHA finally! A chapter! Applause for moi! Heheheheh! I hope Fang's story was informative enough! Sorry about the amount of time it took me to write this. My laptop was stolen from me by some of my mother's crack head friends so that they could get their fix. So I am typing this from my parent's desktop…)


End file.
